


It Started With A Video

by tropicalpenguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dean is only slightly emotionally stunted, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalpenguin/pseuds/tropicalpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many reasons why there is so much college porn floating around the internet - drunk people not paying attention to things going on around them being just one. Castiel was neither drunk and he was definitely paying attention. And yet, he still added his bit to the 'college porn' tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an attempt to get into writing smut again. That's why there's so much of it here. And that's basically all I have as my defence.

With horror on his face Castiel looked at the video his brother was showing him, and explicitly commenting on from behind him. On the one hand, it was a good thing that Gabe couldn't see his face, he'd be immediately asking questions and Castiel was sure he wouldn't be able to get out from under the fire of scrutiny without revealing the real reason of his dread. And he definitely didn't want anyone to know it.

He didn't want anyone to know that it was him whimpering and going crazy with need and pleasure under the guy pounding into him without abandon. The night that he was recalling in his head for his every jerk off session the last couple of months was playing right before his eyes, from the point of view of the camera that must have been posted somewhere on the bookshelves facing the bed. He didn't have much time that night to admire the décor of the room, he got lucky enough to see the bed before he hit it and was assaulted with mouth and tongue and fingers…

Oh, the fingers…

Comparing to what really transpired that night, this clip was just a very brief version and he was still having conflicted feelings, if he was glad about it or quite promptly sad that he didn't have a longer reminder of it available. Though, he was certain in some other shots his face would be more than clear and Gabe wouldn't be just howling and admiring that bottom guy and he would be… well, Castiel wasn't sure what his brother would do, but it certainly wouldn't be pleasant. Gabriel wouldn't be above even putting up a banner outside their room, stating his baby bro was the star of the newest porn hit filmed on their campus. Castiel doubted so many times that they were really related.

An especially vocalized sound of pleasure brought Castiel back to the clip, made him watch as he managed to reach his next orgasm. He shuddered with the memory of how both painful and good it felt.

"Man, makes you want to forget boobies and vaginas for a night and let the guy ram your prostate."

Castiel cringed at the words, but he couldn't blame Gabriel. From the observer's point of view, the two guys in the clip were having a hell of a time. And they did – Castiel could testify from first hand experience. Or first cock experience, if one cared for crude references. 

"You should totally round that guy and let him have his way with you, Cas," Gabe was shaking his head with amazement as he clicked the pause. "Half of the guys are peeking at you from their closets here and would be having your sweet tushy if I weren't your guardian angel, little bro."

"You'd sell my ass if there was a real demand," Castiel murmured, still dazed about the fact that he just saw his own homemade porn. He added to at least fake some innocence, "I wouldn't know who to round."

Gabriel threw him a full of incredulity look over his shoulder before he went back to tossing his desk in search of candy. It was always candy.

"C'mon, sweetcheeks, like you wouldn't know instantly that orgasm machine is one and only Dean Winchester."

Castiel tried – really tried – to look surprised. But he was still glad his brother was turned away from him and couldn't call him on that. Gabriel was an asshole, but he was also his closest brother, he would have known something was off instantly. The fact that he didn't figure it out already was a statement to how low were his sugar levels.

"Oh, really…" he forced out of himself and turned back to the video, his hand quickly moving over the touchpad and saving the bookmark. He could download it after Gabe went to sleep.  
Yeah, of course he knew it was Dean Winchester. And he wondered how many others would identify that bottom guy as one and only Castiel Novak.

***

How did he get here?

It wasn't a philosophical question. This party wasn't his scene, he was more of a calm stoner, preferring to smoke away in his own room instead of getting shit face smashed with other people. This was more of Gabriel's idea of fun night out and Gabriel was also the one who talked Castiel into coming. He was supposed to drink a couple of beers, smoke somewhere in the corner with other odd balls and then slip out when his brother would be too wasted to notice. He was a witness to enough of Gabe's high school extravaganzas to know that his brother would find his own way back to their dorm. And they didn't even go to the same high school.

However, instead of following that simple plan, he somehow ended up on his knees, on the hard tiles in some stranger's bathroom. With a cock in his mouth. 

And seriously, how did that happen? His brain was still catching up.

He was just sipping at his beer in the kitchen, rolling his eyes at Gabriel's attempts to flirt the skirt off a girl. Dean rolled into the room in the whirlwind of laughter and yells, his group of friends following him close behind. Everyone dispersed and Dean somehow stumbled towards Castiel, or rather towards the fridge. He was laughing, wide smile spread on his face, eyes bright with mirth. He rummaged through the shelves, mostly stocked with beer, and somehow managed to emerge out with a can of soda.

Castiel's breath caught in his throat when those green eyes turned to him.

"A little crowded, huh?"

Castiel swallowed thickly. However, he managed to nod.

"Yeah."

Dean's smile widened and he took a long swing from the can as his eyes swept the room, obviously not catching interest in anyone, before they settled back again on Castiel's face. Something shifted and suddenly Dean leaned on the counter, his body turned towards Castiel, toned arms flexing under the short sleeves of his t-shirt.

"You having fun?" The question was simple, but Castiel knew there was much more than simple curiosity to it.

Trying to be as laid back as possible, Castiel sipped from his cup and shrugged, "Not exactly my idea of fun, but could be worse," he said. Of course it could be worse, Dean Winchester could be hitting on some busty blonde instead of Castiel. Because he was pretty sure this was what the other man was doing.  
"What's your idea of fun then?" Without hiding it, Dean looked Castiel over, and apparently liked what he saw, because he arched his brow and his eyes obviously stopped on Castiel's lips for a moment too long.  
This party was suddenly going in a completely different direction than Castiel expected it to when he followed Gabriel inside the house. No one around them seemed to pay them any attention and Castiel was thankful for small mercies. 

"Something a lot more quiet and with less people involved," he tried for coy, looking at Dean from under his messy strands. Gabriel was teasing him about his blue eyes forever, but they seemed to always work whenever he wanted to get something. And apparently Dean wasn't an exception. The man smirked and leaned closer to Castiel.

"It's pretty hard to hear you here."

Hot breath brushed against Castiel's ear and he felt heat rising under his t-shirt, up to his collarbone and neck. Surprisingly, he didn't smell any alcohol from the other man.

"Yeah," his voice was suddenly low and hoarse and Dean leaned back again, satisfied smirk on his lips.

Indicating with head towards the hallway Dean pushed his body from the counter and throwing one last glance towards Castiel started towards where the heart of the party was. Castiel followed, mesmerized, his cup with beer forgotten on the counter right next to half-finished can of soda.

People were milling around, loud and obnoxious. A couple of obviously drunk girls was making out in the corner of the room while a few guys leered from a few feet away. Living room was a cluster of sweaty and drunk bodies – rubbing against each other in something that was supposed to be dancing, but looked much more like a mating ritual of some primitive tribes. However, Castiel didn't really notice much of his surroundings when his eyes were stuck to Dean's ass, very nicely presented in the worn jeans.

Did it bother him that they skipped all the appropriate steps and went straight to the main course? Not really. Anyone who heard anything about Dean could expect that and Castiel wasn't much of a prude. Being gay in an all boys boarding school had its perks and he learned to take advantage of them quite early.

Dean was heading upstairs, throwing glances back at Castiel every so often, as if he wasn't completely sure the man would follow him. And there was that smirk every time when he realized how obediently he was being followed.

The crowd upstairs was not as thick, mostly people looking for some quiet spot to talk or make out. Dean must have known that the rooms would be already occupied because he made a bee line towards the bathroom and, when he was already there, he yanked the door. Castiel let out a breath of relief when it showed to be empty. He didn't have much time, however, to appreciate the only private space available left in the whole house. Warm hand wrapped around his wrist and he found himself tugged inside the bathroom.

Sturdy body lined immediately with his, lips pressed against his pulse and he barely managed to note the click of the lock.

A moan escaped his throat when hot tongue flicked against his pulse.

"Not like wasting time," low rumble of Dean's voice send a shiver through Castiel's body and his arms acted on their own, wrapping around wide shoulders. Dean hummed in approval, his lips still tracing paths on Castiel's neck, but steadily closing in on his lips.

"Damn, you're hot."

For some completely incomprehensible reason Castiel's brain decided that this was something really funny. He chuckled, hands sliding up and into Dean's spiked hair, feeling the strands crunch under his fingers, stiff with gel.

He was full out laughing when Dean stopped kissing his neck and leaned back looking at him with incredulity.

"And you're weird."

Before this sudden giggling attack could escalate Castiel tugged at Dean's hair and pulled him in for a kiss, finally.

It was fast, wet and deep from the first second. Dean groaned the moment their lips met and he pressed more into Castiel, arms tightening around the other's waist bringing them even closer. It seemed that Dean wanted to suck Castiel's soul from deep within him, tilting his head and changing the angle of the kiss just to get closer. Even with perfecting the art of breathing through nose Castiel was getting light-headed from the lack of oxygen - or was it from the sheer intensity of the experience? He didn't care as long as strong hands were mapping out his back, sliding down to his ass, into his back pockets, and squeezing.

Dean didn’t allow Castiel much movement, just enough to rub their bodies together. And to give as much as he was getting with his own lips. He sucked at Dean's tongue, earning a deep moan from the man.

It took a few more minutes of heavy kissing and moaning before they managed to pry their lips apart. And even then it seemed that Dean couldn't keep himself from tasting Castiel. One of his adventurous hands reemerged from between them and tugged at the collar of Castiel's already stretched and old t-shirt. 

Castiel threw his head back, hitting the tiles behind him when Dean started to suck on his collarbone. There was a thigh between his legs and he was certain that his hard cock was completely obvious. However, he could feel mirrored hardness pressed against his hip.  
Dean thrust forward, his thigh rubbing against Castiel and they both moaned.

"Fuck," Dean swore against Castiel's skin and rutted against him again. He was flushed and obviously breathless when he looked back up at Castiel, his eyes glued to his lips for a moment. "Your lips, man…"

Dean was leaning into him again, ready to resume the kissing. However, Castiel had different plans and maneuvered himself out of the other's arms and in a few quick moves changed their positions so that Dean was against the wall this time. The question in his eyes would have to go unanswered, but what Castiel had on his mind quickly became obvious when he slid down to his knees and pushed Dean's t-shirt up.

"Hell, yeah," Dean breathed out the words and grabbed the material to bunch it around his waist, eyes following every move the man before him was making.

Smirking, Castiel mouthed at the skin just above the jeans' waistband, nuzzling the small patch of hair. his fingers made a quick work of the button and zipper before he opened the lapels and welcomed the sight of tented, dark blue boxer shorts. He really wanted to see what was underneath, but instead pressed soft kisses to the clothed cock and was rewarded with a sigh. Looking back up, he saw that Dean leaned his head back on the wall and a small smile was playing on his lips – it made Castiel warm up inside. 

This was suddenly getting out of the quickie in the bathroom territory and into something Castiel didn't want it to. This was Dean Winchester, any kind of sentimentality was the one thing that could get Castiel thrown out, no matter what he promised to do. Dean was known for his notorious allergy to anything remotely associated with feelings.

Fingers hooked in the elastic, Castiel pulled the boxer shorts down, enough to reveal already red and glistening with precum head. There was a groan from above when he licked his lips, but instead of looking up he simply dove for it. 

Castiel's lips pressed a kiss to the smooth head and he opened them slowly, going forward and pressing the hard flesh between them. His lips formed a tight ring, which was much appreciated judging from the breathless moan and a curse that came from Dean's mouth. Hand wrapped around the base, he bobbed his head, cock heavy on his tongue. The smell of arousal, or simply the one that was pure Dean, was filling Castiel's nostrils as he breathed, making his head spin. 

"Yeah, fuck… yes…" Dean was mumbling, probably not fully conscious of the words coming from his mouth. Castiel took that as a good sign. He was doing something really well to reduce Dean Winchester to this rambling mess.

Tongue swirling around the head, he gathered the saltiness already formed there and groaned. The vibrations obviously were a welcomed thing because suddenly there was a hand in his hair, not really pushing, but keeping him definitely in place.

Hollowing his cheeks Castiel sucked and leaned back, almost releasing the head from between his lips, only to go forward again, fast and deep. He was working his mouth to take more and more of the hard flesh, the hand in his hair squeezing it harder. He could do so much better. 

Relaxing his throat wasn't a problem, he bobbed his head a few more times, each time making sure his tongue dragged flat against the vein on the underside before he worshipped the head and slit with gentle suction. Dean's hips were doing shallow thrusts, barely there, as if he was restraining himself, but not quite succeeding. Matching the rhythm, Castiel suddenly took the hand that was wrapped around the base and allowed Dean to slide all the way, deep into his throat until Castiel's nose got tickled with trimmed hair.

A sharp intake of air and Castiel found himself pulled off the delicious cock, his mouth making an obscene sound when the flesh slid off it.

"Shit, dude, I'm sorry!" Dean was panting and shaking with need, but the concern in his eyes was genuine. "Are you okay?"

Castiel wiped his chin with the back of his hand and looked up.

"That was intended," he stated simply, slightly annoyed he got disrupted.

Eyes wide, Dean gazed down at him for a moment.

"Can I get back to sucking you off?" Castiel asked and tipped his head just enough to be able to flick his tongue on the head before flattening it against the tip.

It seemed that Dean's breath could go even more haggard.

Castiel knew that he had a permission when the fingers in his hair tightened. He started in the same manner, inching lower with each bob, pulling almost till he released the head. He could tell that Dean's body was shaking with anticipation.

Throat relaxed, Castiel once again allowed the long cock to slide deep. And he swallowed – once, twice. And again. Until Dean started whimpering above him.

"Your mouth… it's magic," the wonder in Dean's breathless voice urged Castiel. He grabbed the other's hips and pulled at them, indicating that he wanted Dean to move.

"Want me to…? Jesus Christ, you're a fucking angel," apparently Dean was a talker, but Castiel didn't mind. The other's voice was low and hoarse, going straight to Castiel's dick, making it stand at attention, painfully digging into the front of his jeans.

Moaning, Dean leaned forward, the hand that was holding his t-shirt dropping to support his weight on the sink. The other one run through Castiel's black strands a couple of times before settling at his nape, fingers grabbing tight as he started undulate his hips.

Castiel groaned when that long cock started to fuck his mouth deep, with long slides. He loved the thickness and taste. And that was when he asked himself, how he managed to get Dean Winchester to fuck his mouth. Even if this was just it, he was one of those lucky ones. Dean was the wet dream of everyone who had eyes on the campus (and maybe he was exaggerating, but he was crushing on the guy since freshmen year and that gave him a pass). Muscles in Dean's thighs and ass were flexing and his rhythm was getting erratic. And the words falling from his lips were just an incoherent rambling, mostly spewing praises for Castiel's otherworldly, magical mouth.

Feeling the twitching of the cock between his lips, Castiel cupped Dean's sack and fondled it gently, wishing he had paid more attention to the balls, sucked on them. But maybe when he finished, or rather when the other man finished, he would still get his mouth on them. So far this was the best sexual encounter in his life, and he lived in a boarding school full of growing and hormonal boys. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Suddenly Dean started chanting and pulled at the hair in his hand, but Castiel was having none of that. He clamped his both hands on the other's ass and kept him in place, swallowing again around the gloriously thick cock.

And apparently that was all it took because Dean suddenly went very still, his muscles spasming under Castiel's fingers and he moaned low and long. The hot streaks of cum shot down Castiel's throat and he momentarily regretted not withdrawing just a little, to taste it better. His consciousness was telling him he was behaving like a bitch in heat, but this was his only opportunity and he wouldn’t allow himself to waste it. The shudders went through Dean's body when Castiel started withdrawing, lips tight around still hard shaft. Looking up Castiel saw that his partner's eyes were slightly dimmed and he was panting as if he just swam the whole ocean. It was a very pretty look on him, completed with flushed cheeks. Castiel felt exceptionally proud of himself.

Suddenly, the word spun and no sooner than a second later he found himself once again pressed to the same wall as before. Plush lips were raining kisses all over his neck, jawbone and cheeks until they pressed hard against his own, prying them open instantly and a tongue swirled around his own, making him dizzy. His arms swung around the other's neck and he lost himself in the kiss, hope that this thing wasn't over flaring in the back of his head.

After getting a proper taste, something not all guys liked after being sucked off by the same mouth, Dean slowed down and nipped at Castiel's lips. Once again he started to pepper soft and lazy kisses on slightly stubbled chin and jaw. When he leaned back, only enough so that they could look at each other, his eyes were shining. Or at least that was what Castiel saw. Dean kept staring at him, astound playing in his face, lips turned into a soft disbelieving smile. Then he dived for one more kiss.

"Hi, I'm Dean."

Castiel laughed a little again.

"Cast~ Cas," his name was way too recognizable and he didn't want to be the talk of the week after Dean was done with him.

"What're your plans for the rest of the night?" The question came from somewhere around Castiel's neck, as Dean kept nuzzling at his pulse point.

Sighing, Castiel shifted, his groin screaming at him.

"No plans."

"I don't think so, Cas," The name was purred out and Castiel squirmed when Dean pressed impossibly close to him, hitching his leg and pressing his hipbone against his still insatiate need. "I think you have very interesting plans."

Despite the waves of pleasure rolling through his entire body at the pressure Castiel managed to frown. "I don't understand."

Dean chuckled and caught Castiel's lips in another kiss, this time all gentleness was gone, replaced with heat. It was deep, wet and dirty and left Castiel breathless when the other man backed off. Something clicked. "Oh," Castiel said and Dean leered at him. "Oh."

He was still wrapping his mind around the situation while Dean quickly pulled his underwear up and tucked his, now spent but still might attractive, cock in his jeans. The moment it was done he was back to touching Castiel, hands cupping his face as he kissed him again.

"Let's go?" Dean asked, looking eager like a puppy. Which was a strange comparison to make at that moment, but it was the only one that came to Castiel's mind as he gazed back at the excitement on the other's face.

He nodded.  
Maneuvering through the crowd gathered at the party without being noticed wasn’t even hard, at this point everyone was already past simply drunk phase and on a highway straight to wasted. Gabriel was nowhere to be seen, probably either passed out or actually managing to score with someone. 

Dean didn't let go of Castiel's hand the whole way they had to go to exit the house and once they were outside he tugged him close and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing them much closer. It wasn't like Castiel gave a shit anymore and it was finally settling in his head that this was really happening. He had his mouth on Dean Winchester's ear, gently biting at it and he didn't notice that they stopped by a vintage black car.  
"I'd say no puking in my Baby, but you're not exactly drunk, are you?" Dean asked as he finally let go of Castiel and rounded the car to get to the driver's side.

"No, had barely two beers. And you," shaking his head Castiel admired how perfectly in tune Dean looked by his car.

The grin that answered him would have made him swoon if he weren't holding onto the top of the car. "You're something else, man."

Once they were already in the car and Dean was pulling out of his parking spot the man spoke. "I had to take her tonight, otherwise I'd be crawling my way back and I need to pick up Sammy from the airport tomorrow. Can't do that still half drunk," The words poured and Castiel wondered if Dean was even conscious how much of himself he was revealing. They had never talked before and he didn't know how Dean was with his dates. Only that he had lots and lots of them. Dean turned to him when they were on the crossroads, waiting for another car to pass. "Is my place okay?"

He didn't know that yet, but it was then that Castiel sealed his deal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns about the video. And remembers some details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that POV will be shifting like this: Cas - that night(Cas) - Dean - that night(Dean) etc. Hopefully it's not too confusing, didn't want to use italics on a large piece of text.

If there was any feeling more intense than livid, Dean was it. He was actually murderous. If only he knew who did that.

Grabbing a generic mug from the campus' gift shop he hauled it against the wall, noticing that the loud smash only slightly dampened his fury. And there was a splotch on the wall now, from the coffee he still left at the bottom of the mug.

This wasn't happening. 

Of course, he was more than aware that there were assholes on the campus, and outside it apparently since his house was not on the immediate premises, who got their rocks off filming unsuspecting people having sex. But he was renting a private house with his friends, there was no one else who could get into their rooms and he refused to believe anyone from his housemates would do that.

His ass was out there, on multiply servers and porn sites, bouncing, fucking into another dude. Not that he had any issue with the fact it was as dude. He had a huge fucking issue with the fact that it was this particular dude! Cas! The one one-night-stand Dean didn't want to kick out immediately after they were finished! True, that they were finished by the time some people were already waking up, but he would have stooped as low as to ask the guy to stay if Cas hadn't passed out himself, curled in the middle of the bed, after he somehow managed to take a shower. Dean didn't know how he even managed that, with his legs all wobbly and eyes basically closed.

He smiled at the memory of wrapping himself around that pale body, peppered with hickeys and scratches.

A gasp and a moan brought him back to earth and he glared at his computer, multiply tabs opened, each with different title, but every containing the same material. Dean Winchester fucking the best lay he had in years. Maybe ever.

Closing the browser completely he paced the room. This was already viral, no control over where it went anymore. At least it was impossible to see any of their faces, but he had slept his way through most of the dorms and would be surprised if he weren't recognized. However, it seemed there was no telling who the other guy was. Small mercies. Maybe that meant he would still have a chance with the guy.

Cause yeah, as cliché as it might have sounded, he was in some fucking post-coital bliss last few weeks, his thoughts only of blue eyes and most beautiful sex sounds, whenever he wasn't cramming for his exams or practicing to save lives.

He counted everything that happened on that night, aside from the mind-blowing sex, as a disaster. The party must have happened on the weekend before his exams rolled in, disabling him from actually going out and reaching the guy again. He was in such a daze, after dropping the guy off at the coffee shop and making out in the car for ten minutes, that he didn’t grab his phone number. Or full name. Or any essential information that could tell him how to find him.  
This was like a fucking Cinderella – but instead of a shoe he had only a name, Cas. Which wasn't that great of a lead even, considering it sounded as an abbreviation of another name. And now this happened, and Dean had no fucking idea how he could convince the guy he didn't know there was a video camera set in his room. He didn't know until he saw the video himself and it was just a few minutes ago. Either way he was already considered an ass by many, this just made him into a creep and a sicko no matter how he looked at it. What were the chances Cas would believe he had nothing to do with it.

With a deep growl Dean grabbed his jacket and backpack, he had classes in minutes and still needed to get to the department. He would need to deal with this catastrophe later. Throwing last longing look towards his bed, which actually had the same sheets as that faithful night, he shut his door with a loud thud and actually locked it, for the first time since he started living there.

Crossing the common area Dean almost tripped over Ash. Figures the man would be the one sprawled on the floor in the middle of the week, either high or drunk. Dean felt the need to kick the guy, but his hangover would be already enough of a punishment.  
Conscious, and Nightingale Pledge (still not taken, but it was only a matter of a few more years) made him check the vitals on his friend and arrange his body so that he wouldn't suffocate if he was really sleeping off some wild party. 

Already in his car, Dean's thoughts went back to the blue eyes. Same as any other time he could allow his mind to wander. That was not a typical behavior for him, he should have forgotten about the guy already, have gone through at least three new warm bodies by now. However, it was already four weeks that he hadn't slept with anyone else. He was feeling guilty for thinking about taking someone to his bed! He was faithful! And to someone who probably didn't even remember him anymore and went through more willing bodies, taking into consideration how the guy sucked cock like a porn star. That wasn't something a total virgin would be able to achieve.

Shifting the gears harsher than he probably should, an apology to his Baby fast on his lips, he just allowed memories to flood his mind.

***

Entering the house Dean knew there wouldn't be anyone around. Just a few hours earlier everyone piled into the Impala to grab something to eat before dispersing to their respective parties. Jo and Victor actually accompanied him to the house party, Charlie had some game evening, and Ash wandered off and would probably find his way back around the end of the weekend. Ruby had some kids to steal candy from and scar for life. Kevin was rocking it up in the library – he and Sammy would hit it off like a rocket when Dean's brother moved to Lawrence.

However, this was not the time to think about his friends or little brother. The door closed and Dean turned to look at his guest. Cas was trying not to look around too much, politely standing by the coat rack. Grinning, Dean took two strides back towards the door and moved into the other's personal space. It didn't seem Cas was phased by that, but a shy smile appeared on his lips. Dean couldn't phantom how the guy who basically sucked his brain out through his dick could look so timid now.

"Wanna see the house?" Dean asked, his arm wrapping around Cas' middle and lips finding the pulse on the man's neck. More than heard, he felt the shake.

"No,'' the other's voice was hoarse and low and Dean almost moaned remembering what caused it to be like that."I want to see your room."

Grinning again, Dean leaned back and looked at Cas. He had never seen eyes that blue on a man.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," he let the words slip out. He wasn't one for excessive compliments, but he must still have been under the influence of the endorphins, because the flush that colored Cas' face and neck at the words was simply adorable. 

And they were wasting time standing in the hallway.

Dean grabbed the other man's hand, entwining their fingers as he pulled him towards the back of the house. At least this time he wouldn't have anyone banging on the wall and yelling at him to keep it down. He could go all the way to pull every single one of the delicious sounds from this guy.

The moment they entered the room Cas didn't have much time to take in all of his surroundings, because Dean pushed him towards the bed, making him fall a little gracelessly. The sight of Cas on his navy spread made him groan and his dick twitch with excitement. All that for him, for the whole night.

Cas' hands started to push off the shirt he was wearing over his t-shirt and Dean lunged forward instantly, stopping his hands. 

"Don't unpack my present," Dean replied to the questioning look he received. He cringed at his own words, god he was cheesy. But then deep and rumbling laughter bounced off the walls of the room and Dean couldn't believe how simultaneously sexy, easy and exciting this was. When he brought girls home they were always writhing on the bed, taking some supposedly alluring poses and making him tense. Guys were easier to be with, less serious and more hands on and moving fast towards the goal. But with Cas he didn't feel like he needed to rush anything. 

Spreading his hands to the sides Cas put himself on display. "Unwrap your presents then," he wiggled his brow, a teasing grin playing on his lips.

That was enough of the intro. Dean growled and pounced the man, catching Cas' lips in a rough kiss, biting and sucking at the still abused from earlier flesh. He could genuinely say already that he loved those lips.

With a few moves he shifted their bodies so that his hips were between Cas' thighs, his groin pressed against the other's. He had a pretty good refractory period, being still young and eager, but he still needed some time before he could get them both to the main course of the night. And that was perfect, because it gave him enough time of lucid thinking to turn Cas into a begging mess. 

He was a pro at what he was doing, so Cas' top layers were gone in under a minute, leaving all of that fair skin for Dean to admire. Cas couldn't have been an athlete – he would have known him otherwise because Victor knew most of the guys from the teams around campus – however he was definitely either running or swimming regularly, Dean judged from all the lean muscles he was seeing tense under the skin.

His own t-shirt was thrown somewhere to the floor and he stood over Cas, enjoying the pure lust blowing the man's pupils as he racked Dean's body with his eyes. He knew he was a nice sight without his clothes on and he was only halfway done. Cas' eyes followed his hands and fingers and they popped the button on his jeans open and pulled down the zip. It wasn't like he didn't see that part of Dean yet, but Cas' breath hitched and he licked his lips when Dean pushed his pants and boxer shorts down, his half hard cock popping out from the confinement. Stepping out of the clothes Dean kicked them to the side.

The body before him was spread for the taking, so he got on all fours above Cas and looked at the guy's face. It was open and honest, he could read all of the emotions playing in his head and he definitely loved how taken the guy seemed to be. Meant Dean's charm was working its magic even better than ever before.

A sudden hold on his cock made him throw back his head and moan. Cas was smirking with satisfaction as he fumbled with only half hard member. Balancing on one hand, Dean pried those wonderful fingers away from his dick and pinned it at the side of Cas' head.

"I may be awesome, but you basically sucked my whole load out of me half an hour ago and my libido is still reeling a little, wondering if it's supposed to get it up or are we done for tonight," he explained while showering Cas' neck and collarbone with kisses. He knew it would be a beautiful sight when he pushed at the collar of the t-shirt in the bathroom. "So gimme a moment and let me take care of you."

Cas would have probably answered if Dean hadn't swooped his lips into a bruising kiss. Despite everything they were doing this was what he enjoyed the most, kissing this guy. He was enthusiastic, giving it all into the kisses.

Breaking apart, Dean trailed his kisses along the prominent jaw and down the pulsing vein on the neck where he could already spot growing hickeys, which made him smile against the skin. Cas' back arched when he flicked his tongue against the already hard nipple. Not all men like this done to them, but Dean wanted to worship every inch of the body under him. He could be called many things, but never a selfish lover.

Still pining Cas' hands to the bed he stretched his body and went down with kisses as much as he could, licking at the sensitive ribs and sucking at the soft skin around the belly button. Cas was squirming under him, releasing a mix of amused puffs and pleasured moans, but he never tried to free himself from Dean's grip. His body was arching up whenever Dean pulled slightly away, as if begging to be lavished with more attention.

Dean finally had to release the hold he had on the man's wrists and kissed at the line above Cas' jeans, while his fingers worked on opening them as fast as he could. The bulge straining against the denim was impressive and his mouth watered at the mere idea of putting it on the hard, but so delicate flesh. His blowing technique wasn't half bad, but he was nowhere near what Cas did to him earlier. 

Pushing the jeans down, he welcomed the sight of a pretty tent, calling for him. Licking his lips he looked up, checking if everything was still okay with Cas, and was graced with the look of pure trust and hope. He couldn't have pulled those shorts down faster before he attached his mouth to the side of the man's cock and sucked. In the periphery of his vision he saw that Cas slapped his hand against the sheets and gripped them tight. He wondered if Cas felt his self-satisfied smirk on his cock.

Tongue pressed against the underside of the hard flesh he licked the long stripe to the tip and immediately sank as low as he could manage, taking half of the shaft in and listening with pride how Cas chocked and tried to arch - but couldn't, held by Dean's hands. Releasing the cock Dean started to stroke it gently, mindful of the lack of lube.

"Having fun yet?" He asked and dragged his tongue against the slit, laughing when Cas twitched.

"Are you planning to get your dick in me anytime this century?" Cas' voice was wrecked and low, he was speaking with difficulty, but he still managed to get Dean's smirk to drop and his hand to stop moving. Dean didn't suspect he would talk back, but it was much appreciated.

"Stay right there," Dean growled and pushed himself off the bed. He pulled at the jeans and boxer shorts Cas was still wearing and threw them… somewhere. He would make sure the guy didn't need them for a few long hours.

The lube and condoms were hidden in his socks. He couldn't count how many times his roommates pilfered those from him, either for their own use or simply to spite him after an especially rowdy rodeo he had with his fling of the night. They wouldn't go though his personal stuff, but his nightstand was already a no-go.

He was reaching into the box to pull a few foils of condoms when he remembered how Cas swallowed. Turning, he dropped the hand holding the box to his side and looked at the beautiful sight on his bed. Cas was comfortably laid out on the navy sheets, one hand behind his head and the other, behold, slowly pulling at his cock.

"Cas," he called the name for the first time that night and liked how it felt in his lips. It tasted of sweat tang skin and shivers. Blue eyes turned lazily towards him and racked his naked body from head to toe.

"Hmmm…"

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, Dean stormed towards the bed and pounced onto the other man, his supplies dropped somewhere close enough to grab fast, as he once again kissed Cas. When they managed to break this time Cas' hands were stroking his lower back and leg.

"Dude, do we need condoms?" He asked, or rather whined. Furrowed brows made him slightly apprehensive about his question. "You swallowed, which normally I advise against, but I swear I'm clean. We do tests every few months on our practice supervisor's order, I could show you the one from a few days ago."

"We do, too," Cas explained and turned his head, eyes searching for something. He must have found it, because he reached over and knocked the box of condoms right off the comforter.

A new wave of lust washed over Dean and he groaned. He didn't even think to ask why the guy was doing tests, because he obviously wasn't in any of the health related departments.

"You're… no words, I have no words." 

Cas laughed and pulled him down.


End file.
